A Random Warriors Fanfic
by Feathersong
Summary: Just a random fanfic. i tried to make it as random as possible. I hope everybody likes it. I suck at summaries. Read & Review!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Random Warriors Fanfic**_

**Hiya. I was feeling random and hyper today so I made a fanfic about it. It's very short and if u want to find out what happens after this then u have to give me 5 reviews. I hope you like it!**

"Fireheart! Fireheart!" Cinderpaw ran into him.

"What? What is it?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"I can understand the twolegs! It said, 'HoNeY LeT's GeT InTo ThE VaN.'"

"Okay." Fireheart turned around and gasped. Graystripe was stealing his cookie stash!

"My cookies!!!" He rammed into Graystripe and they tumbled into the brambles. Brackenfur walked into the nursery.

"Hey Willowpelt! I'm expecting kits!" and settled into the nursery. "SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR!!!! I NEED MORE SUGAR!!!" Swiftpaw ran around the camp yelling to all the cats he saw as he pasted.

Whitestorm walked into Bluestar's den yelling, "The Shadowclanners are coming! The Shadowclanners are coming!" and ran out. Bluestar huddled in a corner and rocked back and forth. "Twinkle, twinkle little star, Twinkle, twinkle little star," she said over and over and race out the den to prepare for her fashion show at sunhigh. Speckletail was performing a ballet with a mouse in the medicine cat den and Yellowfang was throwing her medicine herbs all over the place.

"I can't find my meds!!!" She yelled and ran out of the den and into a tree that was blocking her path.

"I'm a Hawk!!" Dustpelt yelled and started attacking apprentices. Everything was in turmoil when it happened. Sandstorm...

Review if ya wanna know what happens! I'll delete this story if no one reads or reviews to it. So Read & Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Dreamingcloud**

**Icefall**

**Feathersong**

**Shadowfeather**

**Heatherheart**

**See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hiya! I got 3 reviews, which is pretty close to 5 so I'll update. It won't be long cause I didn't get the right amount of reviews so deal with it! And if ya can't, oh well. Here it is.**

Everything was in turmoil when Sandstorm came through the warriors den doing the hula!  
"What's up?" She yelled across the clearing. Everyone stared at her then went back to what they were doing. "Du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du! Du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du, du!" Graystripe played the trumpet and Leopardstar burst in with a crown in hand and placed it onto Ashfur's head.

"I'm old so I am handing my rule over Riverclan to you, young one!" she said and entered the Thunderclan elder's den.

"Yippee!" Ashfur yelled and tripped over a rock and broke his toe.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! My Toe!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed and fainted on top of Onewhisker.

Cinderpaw ran around in circles saying, "Yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip, yip!"

"Brightpaw went up to her and asked her what she was doing.

"I'm a poodle! Yip, yip, yip, yip!!" Cinderpaw bit on Brightpaw's tail and began chasing her in circles.

"Greetings young felines!! I come in peace!" said a voice and all heads turned to see….

**Hope you liked it! I don't think it was as funny as the first chapter but still. Keep on reviewing to find out what this strange thing is! And better, review and you get to learn about Brackenfur's kits! Review!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I'm on chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews! I'll try to make it more random like I promised!!**

"Greetings young felines!! I come in peace!" said a voice and all heads turned to see Blackstar in a speedo riding a monster truck with a mini cat sized guitar singing "I Feel Good".

"No!!! It's Blackstar!!! The cats formed a circle around the monster truck and shot it with laser guns they pulled out of their fur.

**Back at the nursery…**

"This is Pebblekit, Stonekit, and Boulderkit." Brackenfur said to Willowpelt.

"Brackenfur, I'm sorry to say, but those are rocks."

"NO!!!! There my kits!!!!!"

Willowpelt pulls out a bazooka and shoots the rocks.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! MY KITS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Brackenfur pulls out his bazooka and thus starts the bazooka wars.

**At the Windclan camp…**

"I don't wanna be a chicken, I don't wanna be a duck! So I shake my butt! Du, du, du, du!" Tallstar is teaching his clan the chicken dance.

**Back at the Thunderclan camp…**

"Hello. My name is Sorreltail and I bring to you devastating news. Fireheart has named himself leader and is making the elders do the hokie-pokie. There will be more reporting news after the break." Sorreltail slashes the camera and has a mad cow disease seizure.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my clan???? Get out!!!" Random cat chases out Sorreltail.

Whitestorm appears. "MAD! MAD! MAD! WE ARE MAD I TELL YOU! MAD!" he then starts rocking back and forth in the fetal position.

"PeAnUt BuTtEr AnD jElLy!!!!" Cinderpaw yells across the camp.

CRASH!!! BURN!!!! SLUMP!!!!

**Hiya. Will it ever end? I have no idea. Probably soon because where there's a start there's a finish. Ya whatever. Review!!!!!**


	4. Feathersong's Note

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy with school, but I've had time to update the rest of my stories. I can't seem to think of anything else, so ideas would really be appreciated. If I get some ideas I'll update. So, unless you want me to end this story, I suggest you give me some ideas! You will be thanked at the beginning of the chapter. Thank you!**

**Hugs,**

**Feathersong**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Thanks you for all the ideas! I'm so grateful! Here's the next chapter! I used some of the ideas and added my own to them. Thanks to all my reviewers! And thanks to ****ella**** and ****cinderpool**** for the wonderful ideas! On with the chapter!**

"Tigerclaw!!!!! Bread loves you. You must go find the holy bread of Breadtopia and tell it your life story!!!!" A voice boomed from the sky.

"Why me oh holy sky!" Tigerclaw shouted back to the sky.

"Because Big Bird's you're leader and he told you to. Now go!!!!"

Tigerclaw raced across the forest got hit by a Monster and died. The monster ate him before leaving.

"Sky thish ish your fault thish happenededededededed toith Tiggerclawck. Bringish him backish nowith!!!!!" Goldenflower walked out onto the thunderpath with a red can with a picture of a bull on it.

"What in my name are you drinking?" The sky asked.

"Liquidith thats tastededededed verish Goody!!!!!" a monster raced by her and ate her nose.

"My nothese!!!!!! Noooooooo!!!! Not me nothese!!!!!" She yelled and got hit by a monster. A hand reached out of a portal in the sky and picked her up and threw her into a pond.

_Back at Thunderclan..._

"Dance, dance party!!!!!!!!!!" Cinderpaw yowled and bounced on her tail.

The clan started dancing crazy.

Dustpelt walked up to Pebblekit (Brackenfur's smallest rock).

"What's up?" He said flirtatiously.

Pebblekit took out a bazooka and shot Dustpelt. He died.

Pebble kit laughed like a maniac and began to shoot dancing cats that then turned into dancing Ash.

"Oh ya!!!!" Chomp. "You taste good. Maybe a little salt, and a milkshake..." Firestar began eating Darkstripe's leg, and then swallowed him whole.

"Yummy..." He said and walked away.

Then------

**Yay!!!!! I updated!!!! Sorry it was short. I made it as random as I could and figured out that I can't spell monster. Every time I typed it I forgot the 'n'. Hope you liked it cause who knows when I'll update again. Love you all who review and who have reviewed!**

**Hugs,**

**-Feathersong**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Wow. Looking back at this, The chapters are really short. I'm gonna edit this, to where all of those are in one chapter and make this a sorta long chapter. Hopefully I will get a chance to do that. These might just be really short slowly updated chapters. Yep. I enjoyed it but It is coming to an end. This is the last chapter for a while. I might add one every once in a while though. So sorry, that was just a joke. I'm still gonna update this, just really slowly. So yeah, here's the chapter!**

"Oh yeah! That's good!" Firestar was rebuilding the camp.

"Just move the Jacuzzi into the elders den. They're to old and cranky anyways."

"Hey!" Patchpelt came back from the dead and blew fire out of his nose onto Firestar. Firestar appeared unharmed.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! I'm Firestar! You can't hurt me with Fire!" Firestar went into a laughing fit.

"Fine then..." Patchpelt called up to Feathersong, the creator of this story.

With Feathersong

Feathersong saw Patchpelt calling up to her then Firestar on the ground.

"Here you go Patchpelt," Feathersong handed a bucket of water to Patchpelt.

With Patchpelt

Patchpelt took the bucket of water and sprouted butterfly wings. He splashed water onto Firestar.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Firestar shouted before rolling around in circles and died. Patchpelt laughed like a maniac.

With Tallstar and Windclan

"We will raid Riverclan!" Windclan cheered. Tallstar lead his clan to the gorge.

"Hop the gorge and survive, then we will raid Riverclan!" The clan cheered. Tallstar jumped all the way to the other side. The clan followed, only they fell into the gorge. Onewhisker remained, staring at Tallstar.

"Are you sure it's safe?" He yelled over.

"No, that's why I didn't jump." Tallstar was standing behind Onewhisker.

"Then who is over there staring at us like idiots?" He asked, scared.

"It's a cardboard stand up of me. It's a good imitation, huh?" Tallstar walked off to the camp to play his PS2. Onewhisker looked back at the piece of cardboard. It smiled at his and jumped off the edge of the gorge.

"AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Onewhisker screamed like a girl, ran around in circles and fell off the side of the gorge.

With Shadowclan

Shadowclan was busy making Victorian age dresses and have tea parties. Blackstar came out wearing a pretty flowery dress and bows on his ears.

"Don't disturb us!" He yelled.

With Riverclan

Riverclan was busy playing battleship. The apprentices were making props for there future Broadway play.

"We're going to be stars!" They shouted all girly like.

"Shut up! I'm winning!" Ashfur, the new leader of Riverclan, spat at the apprentices. She was playing battle ship with Blackclaw.

Back at Thunderclan

Everyone was in the new Jacuzzi, except the elders. Will the elders ever be wanted? Ducks flew down and kidnapped the elders. The ducks took them to Kitty Volcanic Paradise. The elders loved it.

With Feathersong

"I'll be back, Feathersong. No writing Randomness!" Jellybeans, the black and marshmallow colored she-cat said and left to get more jelly beans.

"Heh, heh, heh, heh..." Feathersong grinned evily and began to type more.

**Did you like it? i enjoyed typing it. It's short I know. But deal with it! I'm no good at writing long randomness. If you force me to write long randomness, I won't be able to write any more! Yep. So review!**

**luv,**

**Feathersong**


End file.
